Explanations
by BadluckGoodluck
Summary: [FE7] Rath wasn't always quiet and Wil wasn't always perky. In fact they were quite the opposite. See the events in their lives that have changed their personalities into something completely different. Slash. [RathWil]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note—I have no idea where I got this idea. I guess I'm writing it because the love for Rath/Wil, in my eyes, is depleting. This takes place after Nergal is defeated. And some of the story is flashbacks you're warned!

**Edit I will not update this story until I get some feedback, might be demanding but It's needed to motivate me.**

Disclaimer—I don't own Fire Emblem. I wish I did but I don't. Life's tough. Deal with it.

Warnings--Shonen ai, maybe slight language, flashbacks. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Explanations 

Chapter 1   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's agreed. We'll go to the plains of Sacae and then go visit my parents for a while!" Wil said as he watched Rath feed his horse the daily carrot the stallion received. "I wonder if my family still lives in the same house. That would be horrible if we had to travel all that way for nothing!" Wil laughed as they walked through the doors of the inn, just coming from the stables.

Rath winced slightly. "I... did not agree upon anything. We do not... have to go to Sacae." Rath muttered as he pushed the oak door open. The two of them were greeted by various members of the Army, most of them talking about their plans now that the war was over. It might be even more horrible if we traveled to Sacae and there actually was something. Riding a long journey only to be banished or even killed once we got there. Rath thought grimly.

"Of course we have to go!" Wil stopped in his tracks and stared at Rath for a moment before walking again. "Your family's going to see you whether or not you like it." He nodded and sauntered faster to catch up with Rath. "Is there any reason you don't want to go?" 

By this time they were at the room and Rath was opening the door. The nomad stopped in the doorway as memories that used to haunt his dreams when he was young, and that still occasionally did, entered his mind.

**A darkened tent that was filled with a musty air of herbs and spices that was usually occupied by few people, was full of tribe leaders and advisors along with one seer. The old seer, with gray hair and missing teeth, with a hunched back and one large eye that seemed to protrude from the socket, who was wrinkled and dressed with robes and shawls along with jewelry of the other tribes on the plains, looked up from the cauldron that was centered in the middle of the room to the chief leader of the Kutolah. "The boy must be sent away. Dire consequences will follow his life and his growth. An evil uprising will take place in the future and he must protect us from it." The chieftain, Lord Dayan, looked upon the aged woman and nodded solemnly, knowing that he had to do this. Dayan looked at the fellow men and closed the meeting. "You have heard this from the leader of the Kutolah. Rath shall be sent out of Sacae never to return. He shall be the sacrifice and savior of these plains." His voice boomed out through the large wigwam. ******

**Moments later, following the announcement, Dayan returned to his own house, to be followed by a small figure that had been hiding in the shadows of the men at the meeting. The chieftain pushed the cloth opening to the living quarters where he saw his wife preparing dinner. "I have news to tell you... You will not like it." ******

**The little boy with green hair and green eyes dashed in unnoticed and went to hide again, seeing if he could hear anymore of this conversation. Thinking it was all a joke that the town was pulling on him for his birthday. The little one, Rath, giggled into his hand and watched the upcoming 'show'. All this for my birthday. It seems unreal. He naively thought. ******

**After Dayan explained everything that happened at the meeting, all he could do was watch his wife cry in his arms. "They... They can't take my son away from me!" She sobbed and shuddered in his arms. ******

**His hands rubbed her back and he muttered something that Rath couldn't hear. "He's to protect us from one... Who tries to resurrect the Dragons. It is supposed to be an honor." He said calmly as a tear slipped away from his eye. "He won't be able to come back." ******

**She looked up at him. "He's only… four years old! Why can't they… send an older fighter?!" She asked angrily, still sobbing. As this happened Rath snickered at their poor attempt to make him think he was actually going away. ******

**The eldest nomad sighed and told her that they would have to deal with the fact that they would never see their son after he left. She shuddered in his arms but nonetheless she slowly nodded, still sobbing. ******

**Rath snuck outside of the house and went into the large field with very tall grass, the one he loved to play in with all the other children, and rolled around laughing. "I can't believe they love me so much as to put on a rouse like this and tell me that I'm never coming home." He lay in the grass laughing for a few minutes before getting up. "It is my birthday and I suppose I wouldn't want to miss my special dinner." ******

**As the happy little nomad walked through the village he looked around at the people who lived there. Although when he passed one of those at the most recent meeting he was met with cold shoulders and harsh glares. The wheels in his head were turning. Was everyone in the town in on this joke? He thought a moment but then he decided against it. Someone would've burst out laughing by now. They're probably all in bad moods since it's not their birthday. Happy with his answer, Rath pushed the flap to his home and beamed at his mother. She said nothing but her eyes were still a little watered. ******

**"Hello Rath, go wash your hands before dinner. You're four years old now. I don't expect anyone telling you from now on." His mother voiced as she walked into the kitchen, making the final preparations on her son's last meal in the Kutolah Tribe. Rath did as he was told and as he finished up his father walked into the kitchen with slightly reddened eyes. Dayan sat at the table, as did Rath. The female nomad placed the last of the meal on the table. ******

**When dinner was settled and finished Rath and his mother were told not to leave the table. Dayan pulled a pack from the back of his chair that had all of the essentials for living on his own. Mostly including money, knives, a sleeping pad, blankets, string, and extra arrows. He also pulled Rath's Bow and arrows, and handed all of this to Rath, who beamed because he would just come back tomorrow. That was when Dayan started the explanation. ******

**"Rath, because of certain reasons, you are not to come back to the village." Rath waited for an 'until tomorrow morning' but it never came. "You're to be banished from the tribe, never to come back. It's been foreseen that you'll help protect the world from the greatest evil since the Scourging." Dayan sighed. "I've packed the essentials and some of your most valuable possessions. You'll leave in the morning before the sun rises and the birds chirp. Make us proud to have you as a son; don't let me hear that the son of the leader of the greatest tribe in Sacae died before his duty was fulfilled. Your mother and me will miss you greatly." ******

**Rath waited patiently though the speech and as soon as it was done he was outside. He played with the neighborhood kids, their parents thinking it would be nice to have their savior have one peaceful night before his duty and destiny was commenced. The nomad came back to the wigwam and said good night to his parents, completely oblivious to the tears in his mother's eyes and the sadness in his father's. He slipped into bed with his provisions next to him through out the night. The older nomads stayed and watched him sleep peacefully though the night. Thinking only of what would become of their four year old son living out on his own. ******

**The next morning came too quickly for Dayan and his wife but regardless it was forbidden to let anyone banished stay in your home. Rath was sent out of the village the next day and everyone in the town came to see him off. Wow. Everyone in town IS in on the joke. He smiled to himself. As he walked into the woods he planned out where he would camp for the day and decided that food wouldn't be important since he would have a big home cooked meal the next day anyway. He passed his time alone by making animal noises to scare the children smaller and younger than him, running around in circles, and most of all trying not to think of food. ******

**As the next day came Dayan's wife was still crying and had become mildly depressed. When she thought she saw her son come in the house and grab some food she told herself immediately that she needed some sleep since she'd been lacking. Rath however had been in the house getting food. He thought that his 'banishment' was over so he'd grab a bite to eat before going to play some more. Soon he was caught by one of the elder residents who screamed that a banished person was in the village. Men came out of their homes equipped with bows at the ready and arrows ready to be shot. Rath was taken to something much like a trial, and he was seated up high in a seat where all of the judges, elders, and leaders could see him but was quite hard for him to see them, most likely for safety reasons. ******

**"Rath. You were banished yesterday. You, like everyone else of the Kutolah, should know what happens to those who've been banished and came back to our lands. Although you were banished and you are still a child we, the elders, have decided to let you live but you should know this is your last chance. You can never come back to these plains for as long as you should live." Stated an elder man whose face couldn't be seen in such dim light. "You will leave the village the moment this trial has adjourned." ******

**He couldn't believe it. They were actually going to send a four-year-old child out in the world never to see his home, family, or childhood friends ever again. He gaped and tried to look for his father. He soon spotted him in the middle of all the people. Dayan stared Rath in the eyes like he'd done to every other who was banished. Rath felt the tears well up in his eyes. They're going to send me away… was his last thought before he was escorted out of the room and away from the village. Dayan arrived shortly after with a small horse. "Rath I'm being a lot more generous than with any other convict, you are my son after all. So this will be your horse. Feed it and yourself. Good Bye Rath. Don't come back." ******

**Rath took the horse by the reins and as he watched his father walk away he shouted as loud as he could 'Father! Mother! Why?' After this he fell to the ground crying, soon to fall asleep.**

Wil tapped Rath's shoulder and with a worried look on his face he asked if he was okay. Rath shivered and nodded grimly. He entered the room to put away his things and to get ready for the dinner that Lowen would be preparing. Wil looked at Rath and was chattering on about some festival that him and Serra would be attending to, along with catching fireflies and putting them in some thin vials, he called the creation a 'glowing stick'.

After dinner Rath had no energy left in his body. "Wil. I think… I am going... to go to bed." The nomad told Wil. Wil nodded and went off to find someone to chat with, probably Serra to help him convince Merlinus that they absolutely needed those vials. Rath slowly made his way to his room at the inn and let himself in. He soon collapsed on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep in a matter of seconds.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Continued in Chapter 2!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Explanations. Reviews would be VERY much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note—I have no idea where I got this idea. I think that I've always wanted to see some kind of flashbacks between the characters of Fire Emblem (Rath and Wil obviously) and when I saw nothing I took it upon myself to write it. This takes place after Nergal is defeated. And a lot of the story is flashbacks you're warned!

This story will be based off of the flashbacks and the history behind the characters than just the sex and kissing and stuff. So I've decided there will be VERY MINIMAL Shonen Ai in this story.

Disclaimer—I don't own Fire Emblem. I wish I did but I don't. Life's tough. Deal with it.

_**Warnings**_—There might be SLIGHT Shonen ai, maybe slight language, and loads of flashbacks.

Last chapter was in Rath's point of view. This chapter focuses on Wil's. It'll switch off depending on where the last chapter left off.

Explanations

Chapter 2

In Badon, the morning started off like any other as the brunette awoke in his bed, all of the blankets and sheets pushed off to the side. Wil uncurled from the ball that he always ended up sleeping in and stretched from his arms to his fingers and his legs to his toes. He sat up in his bed and looked to the other side of the room that had another, separate bed that had been made and cleaned. "Just like Rath to wake up, make his bed, and leave," he said cheerfully, not knowing why Rath had become accustomed to leaving.

The brunette yawned and looked over the room. It wasn't too big but not too small either. Just the size one would expect from a soldier's salary. He thought of how they were actually able to pay less and he had to hand it to Eliwood. Getting Fargus to scare the innkeeper into housing the whole Army, or what was left of it, and letting them use the stables was a pretty genius plan. Wil shook his head like he used to before The Change and looked at the small painting of him and his parents outside their little house in Pherae. He focused on his father and felt ripped into two different emotions, one was hurt and one was relief.

"Oh no! Today is the day that we're supposed to see Lord Pent, Lady Louise, and Erk off!" Wil scrambled to his feet and pulled a top and pants on as well as his stockings and his boots. He ran out of the room and as he closed the door behind him he nearly ran into Lady Louise. "Hey! You're still here! I thought I had missed you and that you'd already left!" He beamed at her. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh, hello Wil, no we've not left yet. I was just making rounds to see if I forgot to say my good-byes to anyone," she said saddened. She bent down and picked up the many pieces of parchment that were in her hands with addresses on them. "I was also giving out my home address for all those who want to keep in contact, Rebecca made them as she repeated all of the memories from the war," her eyes widened. "Every. Single. One."

The two of them walked down to the main lobby in the hotel and met with what seemed to be everybody from the Army. _Was I the only one that was going to miss seeing them off?_ Wil thought to himself as he received Lord Pent and Lady Louise's address as well as Erk's address to the side-quarters of their house. He hugged each of them goodbye and watched them as their carriage traveled down the cobblestone road that would soon lead to Etruria.

Wil was one of the last to leave the spot where he was standing. He always was but then again Rath was too. The nomad turned and walked to stand by Wil's side. Without using words, the archer nodded and turned to face Rath, putting on a smile. "We'll see them again someday." Wil said cheerfully with a sad undertone. The two of them walked over to where what was left of the Army was congregated in the middle of the lobby. Some of them crying, some of them were helping soothe the pain.

Rath shook his head and decided it was time to go back to the room. Wil followed five feet behind but Rath knew he was there. The archer caught up and unlocked the door to the room. He walked in after Rath and walked to his bureau to change into clean clothes. "It... is sad when one... needs to leave... our company." Rath exhaled he continued into what would become a long... speech, or as much of a speech he could give. Wil, nodding, stepped to the dresser, half opened the drawer, and looked into the mirror. What he had seen shocked him. He saw his father? In only a few moments, he recalled a day of his childhood.

**The strong smell of burnt rabbit meat, mouthwatering dumplings, and non-appetizing cooked carrots was spread all throughout the quaint house in Pherae. The voices of adults and children could be heard all the way down the country road, as could the sounds of silverware on plates and platters of food moving all across the narrow but long table. Loud guffaws, chuckles, giggles often came from the house when the two families came together to celebrate holidays or just the occasional dinner.**

**The little boy with light brown hair was getting tired of his so-called friends. At the moment, Rebecca was telling the sequence of events in her day to Dan, her older brother. He seemed to be listening intently while taking big bites of his meat. Wil shook his head slowly, disapproving at the laughter the people in the house had.**

**Wil had always seen the way his father had laughed with his friends but he also saw what his father didn't. He saw the people who looked away in disgust, the people who looked away mocking the man. The young boy had always been a bit insecure, well as insecure a four year old could be, and couldn't stand being laughed at. Wil promised himself he wouldn't go through that kind of torture.**

**In the corner of his eye, the man of the household looked at Wil intently. He took a bite of his dumplings. With his mouth half full he started to crack a joke about his son when he saw his son heave a great sigh. He kept that in mind as he changed the joke making fun of his wife instead. Wil's father had a strong voice and a strong opinion, but he also had the greatest sense of humor in the town and could get anyone to smile. Wil was an exception to this of course.**

**The meal came and passed like most nights and soon Dan, Rebecca, and their parents as well as Wil's parents and Wil were at the front door saying their goodbyes and their see-you-tomorrows. Wil nodded towards the obnoxious siblings and they both smiled. **

**The brown-eyed boy's mother placed her hand on his shoulder and directed him to his bedroom. She sighed and observed her son. "You've had a long day today. Lets get you cleaned up and get you into bed." She said with a calm and even voice. "If you're anything like your father you should be absolutely exhaus--**

"**--I'm not ready to go to bed. I've got a few more hours left in me." He interrupted, slightly annoyed that she regarded him similar to his father. He might look like him but he didn't act like him. He walked into the living room and pulled out one of the thin books on the bookshelf. He got to his knees and started to read a page in the middle of the book. His mother smiled while his father grimaced. "Anyways, I need to get this book read by tonight or I won't let myself sleep tonight."**

"**Wil, you've got to stop being so serious all of the time. If you don't you'll have a mental break down by the time you're eighteen." His father started in a slightly complaining manner. "And you're a child! You're supposed to have fun while you can."**

**Wil shook his head, bored with his father. It wasn't like he hadn't heard it all the night before. Or the night before that. Or even the night before that too. He got up off his knees and closed the book, making the candle lights shimmer and dance before they went out. "I don't want to act like a child. I don't want to act like you. I don't want to be like a child." He screamed then added calmly "I don't want to be like you." The candle flames died out.**

"... and so I think... we need to move past our sadness." Rath continued from his speech from when Wil spaced out. The nomad moved towards his partner. "... Wil?" He asked unsure if Wil was even alive. Lightly, he tapped on the archer's shoulder and then started to shake him.

Wil's eyes gave a glazed over look as he spaced out remembering the day where he basically told his father that he hated him. The brunette suddenly came to life and gasped slightly. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was still at the bureau and looking at the non-existent picture of his father.

Looking to the right, which was really unnecessary because of the harsh shaking he was getting, he saw Rath looking rather distraught about something. "I'm sorry Rath! You were saying?" Wil put on that fake smile and turned around to face Rath. "Seem to be doing that a lot lately don't I." He walked past the nomad and opened the door to the hall. "Lets just go get something to eat. I'm starving."

**Continued in Chapter 3!**

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Explanations. Reviews would be VERY much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will be based off of the flashbacks and the history behind the characters than just the sex and kissing and stuff. So I've decided there will be VERY MINIMAL Shonen Ai in this story.

Disclaimer—I don't own Fire Emblem. I wish I did but I don't. Life's tough. Deal with it.

_**Warnings**_—There might be SLIGHT Shonen ai, maybe slight language, and loads of flashbacks.

Last chapter was in Wil's point of view. This chapter focuses on Rath's. It'll switch off depending on where the last chapter left off.

Explanations

Chapter 2

Rath nodded, worried still about his friend's strange behavior. "Sure…" said Rath.

With clean clothes on, Wil and Rath walked through the narrow hallways of the inn, seeing familiar faces along the way. In the lobby, Guy had been seen talking with Priscilla, receiving glares from her older brother. The Sacaen had failed to notice a very obvious Matthew hiding behind a large plant. Therefore, he was subject to getting his braid pulled. Wil smiled and waved to a few people who called their 'hello's and waved with smiles on their faces.

Rath led the way out onto the busy main street of Badon. Performers could be seen and heard, as they put on shows for a few more pieces of gold. As Rath kept in the lead, Wil stayed behind, not seeing many of these acts in his lifetime. Rath walked over to a stand and let his eyes scan over the different vegetables and fruit that this particular stand had to offer. In the end, he decided on a couple of apples, one for Wil and one for himself.

Wil stayed back, listening to a few people sing and play a few instruments. He watched random people happily dancing to the music, which made him slightly feel like joining in. There was a half filled hat placed on the ground, in hopes of collecting money. Even though he knew that Rath would not appreciate their money being given, Wil threw a few coins into the ratty brown hat. He looked up and saw a person with a percussion type instrument smile at him, Wil smiled back and decided to try and find Rath.

The archer walked through the masses of people who were shopping for different things for the week. He had even seen Serra and Erk, well… more Serra than Erk, looking at some imported clothes. The mage muttered something like 'pink clothes with sequins and ruffles are only for those who are blind.' This earned him a glare from the pink cleric and a blush colored cape with matching sequins. Wil walked past the two, feeling a bit of sympathy for Erk, and continued his search for Rath. Spotting him, Wil sauntered up to him and took one of the apples off the table that Rath had just bought. The fruit monger saw a light brown haired boy steal one of his apples and he had taken a bite out of it as well. Not knowing that the apple had just been bought, the man grabbed Wil's wrist and in a gruff voice, he asked "Do you have the damn money to pay for that?" Without waiting for an answer, the man reached for a long slender knife from its leather sheath and put the shocked teen's wrist to the hard wooden counter. Rath watched in shock and amazement as the man growled. "Do you know what we do to those who steal, boy?"

**A small lithe body raced through the street of a small port town somewhere on the coast of Elibe. The boy's futile attempt came to a halt as the man with a few bald patches in his thinning brown hair stopped him. Looking around for an exit, Rath was caught by the arm by the built man whose grasp was so tight and sudden that the nomad dropped the apple, that was missing a bite, and let out a small grunt of pain. Soon the green haired boy was dragged to one of the wooden crates in the alleyway. Rath called out things like 'lemme go' and 'I'm sorry I stole it' but the man just sneered at him. The vendor placed Rath's arm down and picked up a silver knife, which seemed to be used quite a lot for this type of thing, from its brown leather encasement. "Do you know what we do to those who steal, boy?" But without waiting for an answer, the knife cut through the air. Before it could reach the five year old's wrist, it was hit by an arrow. The knife continued its way downward and sliced off a piece of the man's shirt sleeve.**

**The gruff man looked up with a surprised look upon his face to the place from where the arrow came. In his immediate view were large stone columns of the great coliseum, where many warriors would test their skill. Near the doorway into the arena was a dark haired woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had a quiver full of arrows on her right thigh and a bow made out of steel in her left hand. She had a slightly weathered look about her, as expected of a person coming out of an arena battle.**

"**Oi! Whadda you think you're doin'? Stoppin' me like that!" said the man who looked absolutely furious. By the time he was finished speaking, he had let go of the little boy and had taken a few steps toward the woman. She walked toward him as well. The archer took a small pouch containing her winnings from the arena. The grown man looked surprised but waited for an answer.**

"**Leave the boy alone. He was trying to get some food for me for I had needed some nourishment before my last battle. I sent him off without giving him any money. It's my fault that he resorted to stealing. I'm sorry," said the mysterious woman. Her dark eyes moved to where Rath was standing and nodded. She paid the man twice what the apple was worth and walked off without a word. Rath, not quite sure what to do, but quite sure that he didn't want to stay with a man who had almost cut his hand off, followed the woman quickly.**

**Once out of the man's sight the young nomad burst into life. "Whoa! Where'd you learn to shoot like that?! Thanks for saving my hand back there! I'm Rath, what's your name?" The green haired boy talked as though he would die with this last breath. The woman laughed softly and leaned against the side of a house. It was at this time that Rath noticed an elaborate number 3 on the woman's breastplate. He stared at it a while, thinking about all the various meanings of the number three.**

"**Hey kid, stop looking there. My eyes are up here," said the woman, trying to be serious. But the statement had caused her to laugh even more and harder. Rath was perplexed, not understanding why it was wrong to look at a person's breastplate. "You can call me Number Three; I don't think I've ever had a real name. Left on the street as a baby, I was," she sank to the ground, Rath ended up following suit. She studied him for a bit then asked. "Ran away from home?"**

**He'd gotten this question many times in his life so he knew what to say. But still, he looked away and saw children playing in the street. "Something like that," He turned his attention back to the woman who was fiddling with her bow. "I wish I could shoot like you though."**

"**You're studying the bow?" she asked. The female wondered why a young boy would run away from home and learn to shoot a bow. She laughed and put her worries to the back of her mind as always.**

"**I'm **_**trying**_** but I can barely hit the target. I've practiced and practiced but it does no good," His face fell a bit. Was she laughing at him? "Why do you laugh so much?"**

**She smiled. "Keep practicing, you'll get better," Number Three looked at him with a stern face. "Now, Rath, there is one thing you need to learn and that's to put your worries away in another's company. Another thing you should probably learn is how to steal food unnoticed." She laughed again.**

**Later that night, the two bow-users got a small room at an inn nearby. The room was nicely equipped with two good sized beds, and a small bowl of fruit. They talked about the most random things, they told their histories, the woman spoke of her adventures and they told jokes and made each other laugh to the point where Rath's sides hurt.**

"**Rath," she said as his half-lidded eyes opened yet again. "I want to tell you something, something important," At this, he immediately sat up, wanting in on such a big and amazing secret. "Every time you hear someone say the words 'number three', please, think of me and have a good laugh in my remembrance," He nodded at the small request, and thought it silly. Rath yawned and his eyes closed, soon after, his head hit the pillow. Getting up, she turned the lights off. And knowing that she'd be gone by the time he woke, she patted his head and muttered 'Goodnight and see you sometime down the road, Rath."**

The man's arm rose and then fell. Regaining the ability to think, Rath called out for the man to stop, louder than needed, and louder than anyone has ever heard his voice. Many people in the marketplace looked around, craning their necks to see what the problem was. Rath adjusted his voice. "I'm sorry... This is my... partner," Wil blushed and looked away from the teenage girl whose face visibly dropped at the news. "He had only grabbed the apple... for it was one that I had just bought," The archer looked at the man who was holding his wrists and nodded furiously.

The man looked at the two strangely as Rath said the word partner, for those types of people didn't usually show themselves unless they were looking for trouble. But then let go of the young man's arm. "Don't le' it happen again," Said the man gruffly before turning to another customer. By this time, the crowds stopped their staring and went about their shopping as usual.

The two walked away, Wil still a bit frazzled by the events that just happened, said a word of thanks with a shaky voice. To this, the nomad nodded his head and continued walking. After a few more encounters with others from the Army and buying a few more food items, the two made their way back to the small inn at the Port of Badon.

By the time they had gotten back, Rath had almost completely forgotten about the events of the day, and finished up the piece of bread that he was holding. Wil on the other hand was still a bit shaken; after all, his hand was almost chopped off! The archer stopped in the main lobby where the large couches and chairs were occupied by the people staying at the inn. "Rath, I think I'm gunna go take a nap."

"Do you want me..." He stopped, knowing that Wil would understand what he was trying to say. But then he continued with. "To come with you?" He asked in a non-sexual manner, for he knew that somewhere, Legault was probably listening in on the conversation and thinking about what could happen in a hotel room with two good-looking boys who happened to be together.

Wil shook his head and smiled as he walked away. "See you at dinner!" And with that, the archer disappeared up the staircase that led to their room. Legault sat up from the couch that he had been laying on and sighed in defeat. "You should've gone in for the kill!"

Rath stared at him for a while then simply walked toward the door to get some fresh air, muttering to himself softly while shaking his head slowly. The lavender-haired thief chuckled softly and got up. "Now where is that wyvern-rider that I love so much?"

**Continued in Chapter Four!**

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Explanations. Reviews would be VERY much appreciated.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Although there are only like, four of you so far, it's still helped me to write faster. And I told a few people that I would be typing these faster, because I have nothing better to do. No seriously. xD Thank you!


End file.
